Family
by homesweethomicide13
Summary: One-shot AU. Lief is slowly getting used to his stepfather, and his stepsiblings aren't all that bad, either. If only his brother would just accept their new family, things would be just perfect... COMPLETE.


**Title: **Family  
**Author:** homesweethomicide13  
**Rating:** T  
**Pairing:** Not telling ;D  
**Warning:** Some mild profanity  
**Disclaimer:** Oh if only.  
**Summary:** One-shot AU. Lief is slowly getting used to his stepfather, and his stepsiblings aren't all that bad, either. If only his brother would just accept their new family, things would be just perfect.

**Family**

"Get the fuck out of my room!"

Lief's eyes opened and he turned over in bed, staring at his closed bedroom door. He let out a long sigh, brushing back the dark hair in front of his eyes as he slowly focused his eyes and ears on his surroundings. It was morning, he could tell from the sliver of light peeking out from behind his curtains. And, just as it had been for the last few days, the shouting had already begun.

"Don't touch me, you fucking freak!" He listened closely, heard the dull thump of a body hitting a wall, or a door. Something solid. There was a pained shout, accompanied by the crack of knuckles against bone. Lief sat up and swung his legs out of bed, rubbing sleep from his eyes before getting up and crossing the room to the door. He opened it a crack, and peered out.

Just as he had expected, the two tall young men were facing each other in the hall, their eyes burning with the same fiery hatred, fists clenched and bodies tense, ready for a fight. Across the hall, a female leaned against another doorframe, tired eyes also focused on the two young men.

Both of them had long dark hair, and were quite evenly matched in size and build. The one on the left was taller, just a little, but the one on the right had more obvious muscle in his arms and chest. Lief caught the eyes of the female, and they shared an exasperated look. Every morning, without fail.

"What the fuck did you just call me?" The one on the left growled. One of his fists was spotted with blood – blood that no doubt came from the split lip the one of the right was sporting.

"You heard me." The one on the right sneered. "You're a damn freak. You and that tart of yours." Lief winced as the bloodied fist swung again, and the male on the right stumbled back, almost tripping over his own feet. There was the sound of running footsteps, and in seconds two adults appeared at the top of the stairs, one male, one female. Lief stepped completely out of his room as he watched his mother cross the hall towards both boys.

"Do we have to go through this every morning? I am fed up of having to break up your fights, and it is going to stop, right now!" She hissed angrily at the male on the left. In response, he shrugged.

"Bitch started it."

"Language!" She scolded. The male walked over to the bloodied young man, and glared at him angrily.

"If you two can't play nice, we're gonna take away your toys." He warned. "I'm sure you can go without TV for a few weeks, right?" Lief watched his new stepfather with some admiration. It was brave of him to attempt to break up this regular fight every morning, especially since the last time he tried, he'd ended up worse off than either boy.

"I didn't do shit!" The other boy growled at his father. "That little bastard just attacked me out of nowhere!"

"YOU were in MY room!"

"I bloody was not! You're just fucking paranoid!"

"Come over here and say that, you fucking pansy!"

"BOYS!" There was silence. Gareth Hill glared at both of them, pure anger in his eyes. "That is enough." There was a tense moment where the two boys met each other's eyes, scowling. Then, as one, they both turned and disappeared into rooms on either side of the hall. Two doors slammed almost in complete unison. Gareth sighed, ran a hand through his dark hair, and turned to go back downstairs. Lief smiled a little at his mother before she followed him.

"One day, they're going to laugh about this." He turned to face the female opposite him, and his smile grew a little. Jasmine was his stepsister, and she was certainly an interesting girl. Nothing like most of the girls at school, anyway, and the two of them were already good friends. "They'll look back and wonder why they ever tried to rip each other's throats out."

"Yeah, maybe when pigs fly, Jaz." He sighed. "Anyway, I better get myself washed and dressed." She nodded, and they both returned to their own rooms.

Lief sat down on his bed, and sighed. They'd only been living in this house for less than a month, and it was already like hell on earth. He had to admit, he'd had his doubts and fears about the two families coming together under one roof – but he'd known it was going to happen sooner or later. His mother, Min, had married Gareth at the beginning of the month, and this was their big life plan together – to be one big happy family. Except things hadn't quite worked out that way.

Lief was sixteen, the same age as Gareth's youngest child, Jasmine. They'd actually gone to school together briefly before Jasmine had transferred elsewhere, but she was moving back into the same school the following month. They had a lot in common, and shared enough interests to have decent conversations and generally get along well together.

Gareth had a son, too – Jarred, though he much preferred to be called Doom. Lief liked him, he really did. Doom was as interesting as his sister, and then some more. And he was a generally nice guy, if a little short-tempered, and Lief honestly didn't see why they couldn't all get along like the one big happy family both their parents wanted. He was sure they could be, too… if it wasn't for one little problem.

Lief's older brother, Barda. He and Doom were the same age, only a month or two apart, and for reasons which no one had yet figured out, they _despised_ each other. It wasn't just that Barda was against the idea of having more siblings, because he was wonderfully friendly with Jasmine. No, the problem was clearly something to do with Doom. They were constantly fighting, and when they weren't fighting, they were plotting ways to wind each other up.

They weren't exactly opposites in personality or interests, either. Both were in college, in similar courses, and both liked the same genre of music. They were both into the same movies, the same activities, and even dressed in a similar style. There was no obvious reason as to why they hated each other. It wasn't even a matter of Doom's sexuality – Lief's mother had sat her boys down one evening and explained that Gareth's son was gay, and that no discrimination against it would be tolerated. But, as Lief had pointed out that same evening, Barda was bisexual, and often had more boyfriends than girlfriends. There was no reason for Barda to have an issue with Doom being gay, and vice versa.

Sitting there, thinking things over, Lief suddenly had a brainwave. How could he have not seen it before? He slowly worked it all out in his head, going through all the obvious signs, and then he actually laughed. It was so painfully obvious!

Doom usually let Barda start the arguments, choosing instead to think of witty comebacks to really wind him up, but every now and then he would get extra aggressive – usually around the times that Barda would bring home his latest partner, male or female. During these fights, Doom would never fail to make an insulting comment about said partner.

When Barda was between partners, he was always extra physical with their fights, getting right up into Doom's personal space and even standing so close their bodies would touch in several locations. And, now that Lief thought about, Doom never made any move to get away. Not even one step back. It all came down to two things.

When Doom started fights – he was jealous.

When Barda started fights – he wasn't distracted by some pretty little thing.

"They're attracted to each other." Lief said aloud, laughing again. How could they have all missed it? Both of them were attractive young men – even Lief could admit that Doom was stunning, and Barda took after their father in the looks department, and always had a fanbase crawling around his feet whenever he went somewhere.

He thought back to when they'd first met Gareth's children. Their mother had made them dress relatively neatly, wanting them to make a good impression. They'd already met Gareth a few times, and although Barda had been cold and unfriendly at first, he had gradually accepted that Gareth was in their mother's life now, and he'd have to put up with it, because she was happy. Lief knew Barda had taken their father's death the hardest, and Gareth had made it clear to both of them that he did not want to replace their father in any way. He hadn't even told them they could call him 'dad' if they wanted to.

Lief had dressed in his smartest pair of jeans and a simple button-up shirt, and managed to tame his messy black hair a little. Barda, however, had turned up in torn jeans, a red button up shirt at least two sizes too big, and his long leather coat. They'd gone to a park, where Gareth would be waiting with his two children. Lief had seen Jasmine first, as she was perched in a tree above the bench where Gareth was sat. She'd hopped down and smiled at them all when they'd approached. Gareth had gotten to his feet and greeted Lief and Barda, and then turned and actually gave the remaining seated figure a gentle kick in the calf to get him to stand up.

Doom had been dressed similarly to Barda, his baggy black jeans and a hoodie too big for him, his long hair tied back. He and Barda had locked eyes, their gazes never shifting for such a long time, and then both had scoffed and turned away. Later, as the six of them had sat in a café for lunch, Barda and Doom – forced to sit beside each other – kept exchanging glances, looking away every time they were caught glancing at each other. The table, though meant for six, was a little cramped, and they were pushed up close together, the slightest of movements causing their arms, shoulders, hands or legs to touch. They'd both reached for a piece of cutlery resting next to each other, and their hands had touched. They'd jerked away from each other as though electrocuted.

Lief smiled as he remembered all the subtle things he should have noticed sooner. He thought back over every time Barda and Doom were in the same room together, or around each other for more than a couple of minutes. His thoughts were drawn instantly to the wedding reception – Barda and Doom in smart suits, Barda in a red shirt, Doom in a green shirt – and the subtle things he should have noticed there, too. Both being old enough to drink, a lot of alcohol was consumed by both of them. The dance floor had filled up quickly once the adults got a little drunk and the music became either cheesy or dancey, and he remembered sitting with Jasmine near the snack table, watched as Barda and Doom danced close by. He remembered how Jasmine had remarked to him that it was probably the nicest they'd ever been to each other.

They'd entertained the other guests by having a dance-off halfway through the evening, and though the winner was never determined, they didn't seem to care who'd won. Towards the end of the dance-off, they'd started dancing to the same songs together, surprisingly in time and without any mistakes. Afterwards they'd collapsed into chairs at the same table, clinked their beer bottles together, and started what appeared to be a friendly conversation.

Lief remembered losing sight of both of them an hour or so later, and he hadn't thought much of it at first. Now, however, he grinned as he recalled how they'd reappeared about half an hour later, one walking into the room a few minutes ahead of the other, looking flushed and a little untidy. No one had asked questions, especially when Doom told a rather amusing story of how he'd slipped on the hill just outside whilst having a smoke – in a rather loud voice. And, there was indeed a slight smear of dirt on the back of his shirt. Barda had sat down beside Lief at this point, hiding a smirk behind a glass half full of beer.

Now he could piece together what had really happened. Especially since he also recalled the two boys leaving together when people started turning in, too drunk to keep dancing, or falling asleep on their feet. Lief and Barda had been sharing a room at the hotel where the reception was held – and Barda hadn't stumbled through the door until the early hours of the morning. Lief had pretended to be asleep, not wanting to ask questions.

Once he was washed and dressed, he made his way down to the kitchen. Jasmine, his mother, Gareth and Doom were already seated at the table eating breakfast. He fixed himself some cereal and sat down, smiling at Doom as he did so. The twenty-year-old smiled back, wincing as the movement pulled at the small wound on his lip. Doom may look like the stronger of the two young men, but Lief knew that Barda had a pretty sharp right hook.

Speak of the devil – no sooner had he thought of his older brother, did he appear. He strode into the kitchen and walked instantly to the fridge, cuffing Doom on the back of his head as he passed him. In retaliation, Doom turned and delivered a sharp kick to the back of Barda's knee. Exasperated glances were shared by the remaining four members of the Leordo-Hill family.

"Asshole." Barda muttered as he sat down with a glass of orange juice.

"Dick." Doom muttered back. Lief hid a smirk behind a spoonful of cereal. Breakfast went by in comfortable silence, with Doom and Barda exchanging hateful glares and – when neither parent was looking – rude gestures. Not that Min and Gareth didn't know they were doing it, of course. They just chose to ignore it. It was better for everyone that way.

Gareth left for work, and Min followed shortly after. Jasmine grabbed her bookbag and explained she was off to the library. Jumping up, Lief said he would accompany her. He wanted to tell her what he'd figured out, and he'd wondered if maybe she had noticed it too. The moment they left the house, Barda and Doom once again shared a look.

"So. What's the name of your new toy?" Doom growled, sitting back in his chair, arms crossed over his chest.

"What do you care?" Barda replied, standing up and washing up his glass.

"Just curious." The tone of his voice suggested this was not the case. "So how long before you kick this one out of bed?" Barda turned around, hooking his thumbs into his belt and staring coolly at Doom.

"Depends on how quickly I get bored of his fuck-tricks." He shrugged. "Which, judging from last night, might be pretty soon." Doom's jaw clenched in anger. Oh, yes. He'd heard Barda come in late last night. He got up and walked over, standing a foot or so in front of his step-brother.

"Maybe you should call him up and dump him, then." He hated how Barda simply lifted one dark eyebrow.

"Why are you so interested in my sex life?" There was a heavy silence that followed that question. Their eyes met, held the intense gaze for several long minutes. Neither of them noticed when Doom had gotten closer to Barda, his hands either side of him, resting against the worktop Barda was leaning back against. They held the gaze longer, neither of them blinking, neither of them wanting to break this familiar spell they were both under.

_His eyes… such a gorgeous shade of green…_

_So blue I could swim in them forever…_

"I think you know why." Doom murmured finally. He blinked, swiped a tongue over his lips – and then they were kissing. It was a hard, rough kiss, their bodies pressed close together, hands exploring. They kissed until they felt the need to breathe, and surface, gasping and panting heavily. It wasn't the first time they'd kissed. It wouldn't be the last.

Doom hated every skinny, pretty little thing Barda brought home. He hated to think that they were touching him, kissing him… pleasuring him. The things _he_ should be doing. He hated how Barda flaunted them in front of his face, as if to make him jealous – and he hated that it worked.

Barda hated how Doom never took the hints he threw his way whenever he was single. He hated how Doom would slink back into his usual silent brooding, relying on him to do all the interaction. He hated how his heart sank every time Doom would finally walk away from their intimate, heated fight.

"If I bend you over the kitchen table right now, are you gonna fight me off?" Barda murmured against Doom's lips. Doom laughed a little, curled an arm around Barda's waist, and pulled their hips together.

"I doubt that very much."

It wasn't the first time they'd slept together. It wouldn't be the last.

* * *

Doom lay curled up against Barda in Barda's king size bed, tracing idle patterns on Barda's chest. Both of them knew they had to get up, get dressed, and part ways. Gareth would be home from work in less than an hour. Lief and Jasmine could be back any minute. Yet neither of them wanted to move.

"Do you ever open your curtains?" He murmured. Barda's chest shook lightly as he laughed, and Doom felt him press a kiss to his head.

"I prefer it nice and dark in here." He replied softly. Doom lifted his head to look at him, and smiled. He winced as the movement tugged on his injured lip, and Barda lifted a hand, touched the dried blood gently. "Didn't mean to hit you that hard."

"It's okay." Doom shrugged. "Gotta keep up the act, right? God, if our families found out…"

"What, that we sleep together now and then? That we share a few quick kisses whenever we can?" Barda rolled his eyes. "You're not actually my brother, you know. We're not blood related. It's not technically incest." It was Doom's turn to roll his eyes, and he propped himself up on one elbow, lying his hand flat on Barda's firm chest.

"I think they'd still find it a bit weird. I mean… our parents are married to each other now. We're family."

"Yeah, and we were banging each other – or, at least, getting there – before they were married." Technically, they hadn't slept together for the first time until the night of the wedding reception, but they'd done pretty much everything else before then.

"You don't find it weird and a little wrong?"

"Let's see. You're hot. I like you. I get sex out of it now and then… Nope. No problems here." Barda shrugged.

"Oh, you are such a jerk, you know that?" Doom snapped, getting out of bed and walking across the room to fetch his shirt. He jumped slightly when he felt arms circle his waist from behind, and lips pressed against his shoulder.

"Mmm, but you adore me for it." Barda purred in his ear. Doom couldn't stop the smile from creeping onto his face, and he leant back into him, dropping his head back onto Barda's shoulder.

"I hate you." He murmured softly. Barda twisted round slightly to kiss him gently.

"I know. I hate you too." He whispered. Then he sighed. "Do you really think it's wrong?"

"Well… I guess some people could think that." He replied. "But… maybe I'm sick, cause… I like it." He turned around in Barda's arms, hooked his own arms around those wonderful hips he loved so much. "And… I like you." Barda leant in and kissed him, softly and slowly, a complete opposite of their frenzied kiss down in the kitchen. They broke apart when the front door slammed downstairs, and Doom actually yelped as he hurried to pull on his clothes. Barda couldn't help but grin as he tugged on a pair of jeans.

"Hey… want to sneak into my room again tonight?" He asked once Doom had finished tugging on his shirt. "I promise to be quiet." Doom smirked and playfully shoved at him.

"Horny bastard."

"Hey, I wasn't the one begging for it harder and faster earlier." He teased, satisfied when Doom blushed a little.

"Shut up. Jerk."

"Wanker." Barda retorted, miming the action with one hand.

"Keep talking and that's all you'll have for company tonight." Doom teased. Barda's face instantly transformed into a pleasant grin.

"So… what are we fighting about this time?" He asked, pulling him close against his body as he brushed the hair out of Doom's face.

"I don't think we need a reason, babe." He shrugged. "I think they expect us to scream at each other for nothing." Barda laughed.

"True. So…" He opened his bedroom door and shoved Doom out of the room, making sure not to push too hard. Doom stumbled a little, the perfected scowl already on his face. "For the last fucking time, if you call Brid a little tart again, I'll rip your fucking throat out!" He yelled at Doom, making sure anyone else in the house could hear it.

"Oh, go bang your boyfriend, Barda, and get the fuck out of my sight!" Doom yelled back. Barda stepped back into his bedroom, and watched as Doom did the same. Then, with a wink, he blew a kiss and slammed the door shut. Doom, trying to wipe the giddy smile from his face, did the same.

Downstairs, Lief and Jasmine exchanged an amused look, and burst out laughing.

* * *

That evening, when all four offspring were in their separate rooms upstairs, Gareth took a seat next to Min on the sofa and put an arm around her. She leant against him instantly, and there was silence for a moment.

"I think they did it in the kitchen again." Gareth murmured softly. Min couldn't help but grin.

"I'll get Barda to clean it tomorrow morning." She turned to look at her new husband, and he leant in to give her a quick kiss. They both glanced up as they heard a subtle creak of a bedroom door opening, and soft footfalls above them. Another door opened and closed, followed by a gentle creak of bedsprings as a second body joined the one already lying there. They returned their gazes to each other, and laughed quietly.

"And they think we don't know." Gareth murmured with a smile.

* * *

_**Author's Note:** So, I wanted to write an AU with Barda and Doom as stepbrothers, but I know what my record is like with series' stories, so I decided to make it a one-shot (with possible chances for a sequel if anyone wants to read more). And of course, Jarda was inevitable. This is ME, remember? Jarda Queen? XD Anyway... hope you enjoyed it, and weren't too freaked out by the stepbrother/stepbrother action ;) - homesweethomicide13_


End file.
